helix_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kriss's Guides Collection!
Kriss's Guides! -Barrows Guide -How to write a guide. -All about the king black dragon! Barrows Guide! Please go to the below link. I hate putting tutorials on wiki :| Original Guide With Pictures At - http://helix-world.com/forum/index.php?topic=500.0 How to write a guide! For Wiki, please note this guide is directed on writing guides using bbcode etc with the Helix Official Forums written by kriss Introduction'''We begin with an introduction. In an introduction you need to tell the readers what they will learn in your guide. For example in this introduction i am telling you that this guide will give a good guide line on how to write a guide. ALSO, if you are writing a guide on how to tackle a type of God, you should include Required items and recommended items! ''Requirements''-To be able to write properly, none of that "u kilz de kbdd coz it drops dragon vissy enit bruv- wich iz sooooooooooo siq" -To actually have experience on what your talking about, for example.. writing about level 80+ slayer is pointless if youve never been level 80+ slayer. ''Recommended''-To write your tutorials in a word package.. or even just in notepad or wordpad. My computer tends to bug when writing in the forums little boxes, so im sure it happens to other people. Just remember to add things such as [/b) to bold titles etc, so the tutorial is a bit more eye friendly and nice to look at. ) = '''Sections Nobody likes to read a wall of text, so having different sections makes it easier for people to navigate around your guide. For example this section of this guide will tell you some extras which would make your tutorial alot better! Pictures These are always good in tutorials! http://i620.photobucket.com/albums/tt281/crossconnectpictures/Pictureshelp.jpg -They give the guide individuality and are normally alot better than tutorials without pictures. ''-Pictures shouldnt be bigger than 300x300 pixels.. or itll look to big for the screen.'' -Once you have a picture to the right scale, go to the website photobucket.com(sign up if needs be) and then upload the desired picture. Once its uploaded it it allows you to get a code of the picture to add to post which shows the picture. ''LinksUseful guides tend to link to other recommended sources to help prove a point or to give information in more detail about a certain point in a guide. For example: To play Helix, go to www.helix-world.com 'BBCode' This code helps to make your guide look alot more eye friendly. A full list of what bbcode is and the codes can be found easily on google. King Black Dragon Guide ''written by kriss This tutorial will tell you the basics on how to slay the king black dragon. Requirements'''Anti-Fire Shield or Dragon Fire Shield '''Recommended Restoration Potions Good Food High prayer(At least protect magic) Level 100+ with good armour and weapon. A group(alot of people are normally down there so you shouldnt worry to much). Start From this stage you must have whats stated above. Teleport to King Black Dragon's lair using the Boss Tele-tab, but becareful here, sometimes there is PK/PJers who will try and kill you, but just safe and run towards the ladder by the lessor demons. Facing the dragon! Once you have climbed down the ladder, you will be in a rough looking cave with the big dragon in it. I wouldn't face the dragon by yourself, so i would wait a little for someone to come and assist you.. or even ask a friend to come. When you begin your attack, you must have your anti-fire shield equipped and have your Protect Magic(prayer) on. I would normally have piety on as well so i have a bigger chance of hitting high and getting the drop! ;) Beware! The dragon can still hit 20+ even with protect magic and your shield on, so remember to watch your health and be quick to heal. Also keep an eye on your prayer, you dont want it going low and being hit with high 30s and dying. Drops I havnt gone here many times, but the known drop i know of areeee the following. Dragon Full Helm (Also known as DFH) Valued around 20m. Dragon Visage (Which to make into a dragon fire shield, you need 95 smithing, and smith it on to a normal anti fire shield) Valued 35-50m aprox, crafted shield worth a few mil more.) Dragon Platelegs+Skirt - Valued around 3-5m i believe. Dragon med helm and other less valued dragon(probably worth just alching). Lots of rune stuff to alch. ALL GUIDES UP TO DATE :)